Le Cocon
by Supersalee
Summary: Alors qu'enfermé au plus profond de son esprit, l'enseigne Douze demeure dans un profond coma, il disparaît mystérieusement. En le cherchant, le capitaine Roberge se retrouve nez à nez avec ses plus redoutables ennemis dont les intentions restent un mystère.
1. Le prisonnier

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Cette épisode est la première épisode de la saison 2. Voici la chronologie :_

Saison 1

1- Le privilège du grade

2- Douze

3- Factions

4- Les forces d'attraction

5- L'élu

6- Permissions spéciales

7- Le destin du USS Hawking

* * *

Douze-cent-trois était allongé dans un lit, dans un centre de soin sur la planète Trente. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était dans le coma et personne ne pouvait dire s'il s'en sortirait un jour. Le mal dont il était atteint était inconnu même des siens, parce qu'il était unique. Comme beaucoup de Trentiens, ses gènes avaient été modifiés, dans son cas pour être un officier de Starfleet. Par contre, son progénien, c'est à dire, son troisième parent, lui avait offert un pouvoir modelé par des générations de progéniens et qui lui permettait de contrôler les foules par la pensée.

Il avait du utiliser ce pouvoir en continue pour satisfaire des ennemis qui détenaient l'équipage de son vaisseau, le Hawking, en otage. C'est ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Et comme il était le seul à posséder ce pouvoir, personne ne connaissait de remède à son état. Personne ne pouvait savoir comment ça allait évoluer.

Ce matin-là, Deux-Mille-Deux, la mère de Douze-Cent-Trois se rendit à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son fils, comme elle le faisait régulièrement. Elle amenait le livre d'astronomie qu'il préférait quand il était petit et elle le lui lisait. Puis, lui prenant la main, elle lui racontait les dernières nouvelles et ensuite, elle repartait.

Ce matin-là, quand elle entra dans la chambre de son fils, elle se trouva devant un lit vide. Une pensée horrible lui vint. Il était mort et personne ne lui avait dit. Elle sortit de la chambre questionna le premier soigneur qu'elle croisa.

Ce dernier consulta l'ordinateur de l'étage pour constater que rien n'était arrivé et que Douze-Cent-Trois aurait dû être dans sa chambre.

L'alarme fut donnée et des recherches intensives s'amorcèrent. Deux-Mille-Deux quitta l'hôpital sans attendre la fin des recherches. Pour retrouver son fils, il n'y avait qu'une personne en qui elle avait confiance.

Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et contacta Starfleet. Un officier de communication lui répondit.

\- Je comprends qu'elle est difficile à rejoindre, commença la mère de Douze, mais je dois envoyer un message de toute urgence au capitaine Roberge.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa Roberge n'était plus seulement le capitaine d'un vaisseau, elle dirigeait aussi une station et une organisation pour contrôler les voyages dans le temps : l'Agence de surveillance inter-temporelle. Tout était à faire et pourtant tout était déjà fait. Ainsi était l'étrange réalité du voyage dans le temps.

Dès le moment où Léa, avec l'accord de l'amirauté de Starfleet, avait créé l'Agence, Starfleet avait décidé de construire des vaisseaux temporelles et d'envoyer, de temps à autre, un équipage rejoindre les rangs de l'Agence à un endroit et une époque précise. Ce qui fait que dès le départ, elle avait une flotte importante à commander. C'était elle-même qui avait donnée les coordonnées temporelles à Starfleet pour envoyer les vaisseaux et elle savait qu'avec le temps, il y aurait d'autres bases temporelles, d'autres époques où Starfleet devrait envoyer d'autres vaisseaux.

Pour l'instant, sa flotte comportait vingt-trois vaisseaux venant du 24e au 29e siècle. Le niveau de technologie était différent d'un vaisseau à l'autre et pour être en mesure de combattre leurs nombreux ennemis dans cette guerre du temps, ils devaient s'échanger des technologie et améliorer leurs systèmes respectifs.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait faite avant après avoir établit la station.

La station E22 existait déjà, mais elle était abandonnée depuis de nombreuses année. Elle avait été construite à l'époque d'une guerre qui avait eut lieu au 28e siècle. Elle avait été abandonnée à la fin de la guerre. Vu le mélange de technologie présent sur la station, il était difficile de dire quel empire ou quelle organisation avait construit la station.

Pour l'Alliance, elle était parfaite. Elle se trouvait encerclée d'une nébuleuse dans un secteur reculé. Donc, virtuellement indétectable. À partir de cette station, les opérations étaient organisés, les vaisseaux pouvaient venir s'y réparer et les équipages se reposer.

Elle avait installé dans la station un scanner temporel. Il permettait de détecter les moindres petits soubresauts dans la ligne du temps qui auraient été causés par un voyage dans le temps. Certaines modifications étaient connues et documentées, alors elle les laissaient intactes. Il y avait, par exemple, la remonté du temps de James Kirk pour aller chercher deux baleines dans le passé. Il y avait aussi un petit voyage du capitaine Sisco sur l'Entreprise original à la recherche d'un Klingon renégat. Il y avait aussi sa propre naissance qui n'aurait pas eut lieu, n'eut été de l'intervention de l'entité Q qui avait envoyé son père dans le passé.

D'autres altérations demandaient leur intervention immédiate et dès que c'était possible, elle envoyait quelqu'un pour enquêter ou corriger le problème.

Parmi les nombreux équipages qu'on lui avait envoyés, se trouvait un jeune officier assigné à une console temporelle d'un vaisseau appelé le Assimov, le lieutenant Braxton. Elle savait ce qui devait lui arriver, elle savait qu'il deviendrait son ennemi et qu'il tenterait de la capturer pour la tuer, mais elle devait laisser cette ligne temporelle intacte, sinon l'Agence ne verrait jamais le jour.

Tout était à faire et un nouveau livre de règles et de directives devait être écrit. Voyager dans le temps était vraiment quelque chose de risqué et pour protéger la ligne du temps, un capitaine devrait même être prêt à sacrifier son vaisseau et son équipage.

Elle était présentement en train d'établir les règles de l'Agence qu'elle ferait approuver par tous les capitaines de la flotte.

Un des choix les plus difficiles qu'il lui restait à faire, concernait les époques d'origines des différents vaisseaux. Devait-elle leur permettre de retourner à leur époque pour voir leur famille? Si oui, cela devrait suivre certaines règles aussi. De son côté, il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne sa famille et qu'elle renonce à voir son fils. Elle devait trouver une solution.

La voix de l'officier aux communications au centre de commande de la station la fit sursauter.

\- Poste de contrôle à capitaine Roberge, vous avez un message prioritaire de votre époque source.

\- Envoyez-le sur ma console. Roberge terminée.

Le visage mauve de la mère de Douze-cent-trois apparut sur l'écran. C'était un message enregistré : la communication directe entre les époques n'était pas possible sauf entre les vaisseaux temporels qui possédait la technologie pour le faire, mais des messages pouvaient être envoyés à partir du passé, utilisant un système de message encrypté qui conservait les messages pendant des siècles et les libéraient au bon moment. Quand elle eut terminé d'écouter le message, Léa se leva et alla au centre de commandement de la station. Le capitaine Ultar, un humano-klingono-vulcain du 26e siècle s'y trouvait.

\- Capitaine Ultar, dit-elle, je laisse la station entre vos mains, je retourne sur le Hawking. Je dois aller au 24e siècle régler un petit problème.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois était enfermé dans une pièce obscure, il ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien. Il restait seul avec ses pensées. Il y était depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'y était retrouvé. Il lui arrivait parfois même d'oublier qui il était. Pour passer le temps, il arpentait les murs de sa cellule et en comptait la distance en pas. Il n'y avait pas de porte de ni de fenêtre, et aucune fente pouvant rappeler l'existence d'une ouverture. Comment y était-il entré? Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un puits. La première journée, il y avait jeté son communicateur et il n'avait pas entendu de bruits. Il savait que le puits était très profond, peut-être sans fond. C'était probablement sa seule issue, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la prendre. Il était trop jeune.

Il ne mangeait pas, il ne buvait pas et il ne dormait jamais, ce qui était étrange. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rêver. Ça l'aurait sorti momentanément de sa cellule. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre... mais attendre quoi?

Et puis, un beau jour, comme ça, il n'était plus seul. Quelqu'un était avec lui dans la cellule. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait sa présence.

\- Qui est là?

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix grave.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Qui je suis n'est pas important, je suis ici pour te libérer.

Il s'avança. Son apparence était très étrange, il avait un crâne proéminent et arrondit à son sommet et des oreilles pointues, ses arcades sourcillèrent étaient très prononcés et son menton très long. Il avait le teint gris et aucuns cheveux.

\- Je suis un Rémien, expliqua-t-il. Je suis télépathe et je suis ici pour t'aider à te libérer.

\- À me libérer? Ne peux-tu pas me libérer toi-même?

\- Tu es prisonnier de ton esprit, c'est à toi de faire le pas, je ne peux que te guider.

\- Mais comment? Cette cellule n'a ni porte ni fenêtre et le puits n'a pas de fond.

\- Surtout ne va pas dans le puits. Ça ne te libérera pas.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais comment sortir d'ici?

\- Tu dois oublier la pièce, ce n'est qu'une projection de ton esprit. Concentre-toi. Essaie de te réveiller.

Douze-cent-trois se concentra, sans aucuns résultats.

\- C'est impossible, dit-il.

\- Ne te décourage pas, je n'ai jamais dit que ça marcherait du premier coup. Tu dois t'entraîner.

Avant que Douze aie pu lui poser une autre question, le Rémien se volatilisa.


	2. Par amitié

Le docteur Sermak s'était mis en position méditative. Il avait baissé la lumière et allumé une bougie. Il s'était installé sur un coussin et commençait à ralentit sa respiration tout en fixant la flamme. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il détacha son attention de la flamme.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Léa.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en le voyant installé pour méditer, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Sermak se releva.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, capitaine, je n'avais pas encore commencé.

Beaucoup aurait dit ça pour éviter un malaise, mais venant d'un Vulcain, elle savait que c'était la stricte vérité.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, ajouta-t-il?

\- Je suis venue vous parler de l'enseigne Douze.

\- J'ai étudié son dossier avec beaucoup d'attention, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment le sortir du coma.

\- Croyez-vous que ce soit possible?

Il la regarda étrangement.

\- Capitaine, son cas est unique. Il est impossible de dire si c'est possible ou non.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il est possible que quelqu'un possède le moyen de le réveiller?

Le Vulcain était de plus en plus intrigué. Pourquoi le capitaine insistait-elle à ce point?

\- Je l'ignore.

Elle soupira.

\- Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir est s'il est profitable à quelqu'un d'enlever l'enseigne, même dans le coma.

Le médecin releva un sourcil.

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois?

\- Il a disparu.

\- A-t-il montré des signes d'éveils avant sa disparition?

\- Aucun.

Sermak prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Le don que possède l'enseigne pourrait être la cause de l'enlèvement.

\- C'est ce que je crois aussi, mais dans le coma, il n'est d'aucune utilité.

\- Alors, soit que ses ravisseurs ont trouvé un moyens de le réveiller, soit qu'ils croient en être capables.

\- Peu de gens sont au courant de son don, alors qui?

\- Il serait logique d'en dresser la liste, capitaine.

\- C'est déjà fait. Nous partons à la recherche de l'enseigne Douze, le vaisseau retourne au 24e siècle dans deux heures.

\- Je vois.

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Capitaine, dit soudain le Vulcain.

\- Elle se tourna.

\- Et si nous faisions fausse route, peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas utiliser le don de l'enseigne, mais qu'ils comptent l'étudier.

Il ne mentionna pas qu'ils pourraient lui disséquer le cerveau, mais elle sembla comprendre l'allusion.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent, docteur, c'est plus important que notre amitié pour l'enseigne. Si des gens mal intentionné réussissent à obtenir le secret d'un don qui permet de contrôler des foules par la pensée, qui sait ce qu'ils en feraient?

\- C'est logique, dit le Vulcain. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, c'est aussi par amitié pour l'enseigne que nous y allons, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hocha la tête et quitta ses quartiers. Le Vulcain se pencha vers la bougie et souffla dessus pour l'éteindre, puis après avoir rétablit l'éclairage dans ses quartiers, il s'installa à sa console et consulta, une fois de plus, le dossier de l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Remien revint. Douze avait médité pendant des heures, peut-être des années en espérant que ça l'aiderait, mais sans résultats.

\- Bonjour Douze-cent-trois, comment allez-vous ce matin?

\- C'est le matin?

\- Désolé, j'oubliais que vous n'aviez aucune notion du temps.

\- Au moins, dites-moi qui vous êtes. Vous connaissez mon identité, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Je m'appelle Atélar.

\- Et comment faites-vous pour venir ici, dans mon esprit?

\- C'est simple, je suis télépathe.

\- Pourtant mon médecin est Vulcain et il n'a jamais tenté ce genre de chose.

\- Une fusion mentale vulcaine n'aurait pas été suffisante, Douze. Ce que vous avez est unique et le don de télépathie des Remiens est aussi unique, nous sommes capable d'atteindre des couches de la personnalité comme aucun autre télépathe. Présentement vous êtes tapis au plus profond de votre esprit et en sortir ne sera pas facile.

\- Ce n'est pas encourageant.

\- Vous devrez passer par plusieurs étapes. Imaginez un édifice avec plusieurs étages, vous êtes au sous-sol, vous devez atteindre le sommet.

Douze réalisa alors que dans sa recherche pour trouver une porte, il n'avait jamais regardé au plafond. Il leva la tête, et y vit une ouverture, elle se trouvait au haut d'un mur. Il se pencha par terre et trouva une pierre, il entreprit de percer le mur avec la pierre pour se faire des trous pour pouvoir escalader le mur. Au bout d'un bon moment, il réalisa que le Remien avait disparu.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Pour cette mission, Le capitaine Roberge avait tenu à aller elle-même sur la planète. Comme il s'agissait d'une planète membre de la Fédération, son premier officier, le commandeur White n'avait pas protesté.

Elle y était allée, accompagnée du lieutenant Jamar et du conseiller Riyax. Ils avaient brièvement rencontré la mère de Douze-cent-trois avant d'aller à l'hôpital enquêter sur la disparition de l'enseigne.

Les autorités de l'hôpital avait collaboré en leur fournissant toute l'information nécessaire, qui, en fait, correspondait à peu de chose.

Une infirmière était passée pour contrôler les appareils qui maintenant l'enseigne en vie vers sept heures et personne n'avait entendu de bruit avant que la mère de Douze se présente vers huit heure pour découvrir se disparition. Pour protéger l'intimité des patients, il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance dans les chambres et les caméras des corridors n'avaient rien filmé de suspect.

Léa entra dans la chambre, suivie de Kirt et Riyax. En bonne scientifique, elle sortit son tricordeur et se mis à scanner la pièce alors que le lieutenant Jamar cherchait des indices. Riyax regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Peut-être a-t-il été téléporté, dit-il, ça expliquerait que personne n'ait rien vu.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, dit Jamar. Je ne trouve aucun indice.

\- S'il a été téléporté dans un vaisseau, nous trouverons sûrement des traces d'une signature énergétique quand nous retournerons dans le vaisseau, commença Léa. Trente n'est pas visitée souvent.

Son tricordeur bipa.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant, capitaine, demanda le conseiller?

\- Il y a des traces de particules ioniques et des polaritons...

\- Des polaritons?

\- Des particules qui ont des propriétés qui appartiennent à la fois de la lumière et à la matière. J'ai lu un article récemment sur de nouvelles théories en matières de téléportation. Un téléporteur utilisant une onde basée sur les polaritons pourrait hypothétiquement parcourir la moité de la galaxie.

\- Vous voulez dire que notre kidnappeur peut être n'importe où.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ça demande une grande dépense d'énergie pour parcourir une telle distance, ce qui fait qu'ils ne doivent pas être si loin, et les traces résiduelles qu'ils ont laissées, pourraient nous aider à en découvrir l'origine. Les polaritons ayant aussi des propriétés de la matière, ils seront plus faciles à détecter. Je vais mettre un laboratoire de physique là-dessus. Nous devrions avoir une idée de la destination de cette téléportation dans quelques heures.

\- Mais, capitaine, demanda Jamar. Si cette technologie n'est encore qu'hypothétique, qui peut l'avoir développée? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la Fédération. Il faudra nous attendre à tout.

\- Une chose à la fois, lieutenant, nous devons d'abord découvrir où ils se trouvent, ça nous donnera de meilleures indices sur l'identité des ravisseurs.


	3. L'ascension

Quand Douze-cent-trois eut enfin atteint l'étage supérieur, il fut déçu de découvrir une pièce identique à celle qu'il vendait de quitter, à l'exception faite qu'il n'y avait pas de puits et qu'il y faisait un peu moins sombre.

Il regarda au plafond et ne vit aucune ouverture. Comment allait-il se sortir de là? Il n'avait rien gagné, sinon un peu de lumière.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une autre différence. Dans cette pièce, il y avait des murmures. Il n'étaient pas bien forts, mais en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas, disait une voix de femme.

\- Il n'est pas assez fort, ajoutait une voix d'enfant.

\- Il devrait retourner dans la pièce précédente, le puits est son unique option.

\- Il n'est pas assez courageux pour essayer le puits.

\- Il est faible et idiot.

Douze-cent-trois se boucha les oreilles, mais il continuait de les entendre comme si ces voix venaient de lui.

\- Ça vient bien de toi, dit alors une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face au Remien.

\- Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas?

\- Que crois tu que je fais ici? Tu n'aurais jamais atteint cette pièce sans mon aide.

\- Mais je suis bloqué ici avec les voix!

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Le secret n'est pas de fuir les voix, mais de les faire taire avec ton esprit. Elles viennent de toi, elle sont toi.

Ce sont les voix de mon enfance, pensa-t-il en se rappelant les nombreuses craintes et incertitudes qui l'accompagnaient quand il était petit.

\- Tu commences à comprendre, dit son compagnon. Tu es encore au plus profond de ton esprit, dans tes pensées les plus anciennes et les plus instinctives.

\- Mais l'enfance n'est pas que la peur et l'incertitude, dit-il. Il y avait une part d'émerveillement.

Il commençait à comprendre. En se concentrant sur les beaux moments de son enfance, il arrivait à faire changer les voix.

\- Le monde est si vaste, disait une voix?

\- Ces fruits sont délicieux.

\- Les étoiles sont si brillantes!

\- Il y a tant de chose à découvrir.

Il regarda au plafond et aperçu à nouveau une ouverture. Il ramassa sa pierre et marcha vers le mur pour découvrir qu'il y avait déjà des trous pour lui permettre de l'escalader.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était assise sur son fauteuil sur la passerelle, alors que le vaisseau était toujours en orbite autour de Trente. Elle attendait avec impatience les résultats des analyses du laboratoire de physique pour se lancer à la recherche de l'enseigne disparu. Elle jouait avec son alliance sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand elle était nerveuse.

L'enseigne Giona entra alors sur la passerelle avec un padd à la main.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle, les analyses sont complétées, voici les résultats.

Elle prit le padd et examina les résultats.

\- C'est plus loin que je l'imaginais, dit-elle tout haut.

Elle se tourna vers la Bajoranne.

\- Prenez votre poste, enseigne.

Alors que Giona Rhéa obtempérait, Léa se leva.

\- Enseigne Wong, programmez une destination aux coordonnées 4, 2, 5, 8.

\- Coordonnées programmées, capitaine.

\- Allez-y!

Le vaisseau quitta l'espace trentien et se perdit dans le vide intersidéral.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois soupira quand il réalisa qu'il était à nouveau dans une pièce identique aux deux autres, toujours un peu moins sombre, mais tout aussi dénudée. En levant la tête, il constata une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait aucun passage. Il se demanda s'il était condamné à passer d'une pièce à l'autre sans jamais trouver la sortie.

\- Ce n'est que la troisième pièce, dit alors son guide. Ton esprit est vaste, et tu t'es réfugié au plus profond de toi-même. La remonté sera longue, mais si tu persistes, tu reprendras conscience.

\- Et je pourrai retourner sur le Hawking, dit le jeune Trentien avec espoir.

Plutôt que de répondre, le Remien changea de sujet.

\- Cette pièce aussi a quelque chose de spéciale, comme l'autre, quelque chose qui provient de ton esprit. Pour réussir à monter vers la sortie, tu devras combattre tes démons intérieurs.

\- Tu me manques, dit alors une voix féminine, il se tourna pour se trouver face à Giona Rhéa, en tenue légère.

Elle lui souriait tout en jouant avec sa boucle d'oreille.

\- Rhéa, dit-il, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venue te rejoindre. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Il la repoussa avec douceur.

\- Nous sommes des amis, lui rappela-t-il, seulement des amis.

\- Pourtant, tu me désires.

Il se rappela qu'il était prisonnier de son esprit. Ce n'était pas Rhéa, c'était une projection de son esprit : la matérialisation d'une idée qu'il avait enfouit au fond de lui. Rhéa était une bonne amie, et rien d'autres, mais une partie de lui la désirait. Ce qui était normale, elle était très jolie et surtout très sexy.

\- Évidement que je te désire, dit-il enfin, tu es si belle. C'est comme ça. Je ne tiens pas à ruiner notre amitié pour une simple pulsion.

Elle sembla déçue, puis, elle se volatilisa. Il remarqua une échelle et une ouverture au plafond. Décidément, plus il montait et plus il lui était facile de monter.

Avec un élan d'espoir, il monta à la pièce suivante.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La trace de polaritons les conduisit dans système inhabité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient au départ. Les scanners ne détectaient aucun signe de vie, mais en approchant la planète, ils y découvrirent les traces d'une civilisation avancée. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas une planète de catégorie M, qui pouvait supporter la vie biologique. Elle ne possédait pas d'eau, pas d'atmosphère; pourtant elle était recouverte de bâtiments de toute sorte et ils semblaient actifs, il y avait des traces d'énergie et des mouvements à la surface. Ils comprirent l'inquiétante vérité quand ils détectèrent des satellites en orbite.

\- Capitaine, dit Rhéa qui étudiait les données des senseurs. Ces satellites sont faits de composantes plus petites qui semblent indépendantes les unes des autres, ils bougent comme des...

Elle blêmit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il enseigne, demanda Léa?

\- Ce sont des Komédos, dit-elle enfin. Toute la planète est peuplée de Komédos.

Il y eut un moment de silence sur la passerelle. Les Komédos était une espèce de robots arachnides qui avaient croisé leur chemin un peu trop souvent. Ils n'avaient aucune considération pour la vie et ils étaient prêts à tout pour évoluer sans considération pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il avait fallu une flotte pour en venir à bout et plusieurs vaisseaux avaient été détruits.

\- Alerte rouge, s'écria alors Léa! Enseigne Wong, éloignez-nous de la planète avant qu'ils ne remarquent notre présence.

\- Il est trop tard pour ça, dit Jamar. Deux vaisseaux ont décollé de la planète et se dirigent droit sur nous.


	4. L'éclosion

Sur la planète, dans un cocon de Komédos, profondément enfuit sous la surface, pour brouiller les senseurs des vaisseaux de la Fédération, le jeune Trentien était nourri, soigné comme un bébé par les robots arachnides et gardé comme un trésors précieux. Il était lové au centre de cet amas d'araignées et couché en position fœtal alors qu'un aggloméra de nanorobots formait un appareil étrange dont les aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son crane. L'appareil communiquait avec son esprit, l'étudiait et tentait de le réveiller.

Douze-cent-trois ignorait tout de cette situation. Si au début, il se méfiait de son étrange guide, il avait finit par lui faire confiance et suivait à la lettre ses conseils qui le menaient d'une pièce à l'autre, toujours plus près de l'éveil.

Il avait déjà franchit une vingtaine de pièces et affronté des parties de lui-même dont il ignorait l'existence. Chaque pièce était plus vaste et plus lumineuse et à chaque passage, il se sentait plus fort, plus éveillé, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas la sortie.

Cependant, son guide se faisait encourageant. Il semblait de plus en plus sur du succès de l'opération.

Douze venait d'atteindre une vaste pièce, qui, pour la première fois, était meublée de fauteuils et de petites tables basses qui lui rappelaient un réfectoire de l'Académie où il aimait aller se détendre.

\- C'est bon signe, dit le Remien. Tu as accès à d'autres parties de ton cerveau, jusqu'ici endormies.

\- C'est le temps de prendre une pause, dit alors Douze en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

\- N'as-tu pas hâte de te réveiller.

\- Bien sûr, mais tu m'as bien dit que ce serait long alors, je peux bien arrêter pour souffler un moment.

\- Tu n'es pas réellement fatigué, c'est une illusion de ton esprit.

\- Je ne me sens pas fatigué du tout, mais j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi, Atélar. Qui es-tu? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides?

\- Les Rémiens viennent de la planète jumelle de Romulus, Rémus. La supernova qui a détruit Romulus a aussi détruit Rémus. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux et nous sommes des réfugiés. Les Romulanais nous traitaient en esclaves, maintenant qu'ils ont été affaiblis par la perte de Romulus, nous sommes devenus un fardeau. Ils aident leur ressortissants, mais ils se fichent de nous. La Fédération a accepté un petit nombre de réfugiés rémiens, comme moi. Nos habilités télépathiques sont uniques et j'ai décidé d'en faire profiter la Fédération. Tu n'es pas le premier comateux sur lequel je travaille. Ton médecin trentien a entendu parler de moi et m'a fait venir. Je suis présentement assis à côté de ton lit. Ta mère est assise de l'autre côté. Elle observe la plupart de nos séances.

Douze-cent-trois fut satisfait de l'explication. Elle lui semblait tout à fait sensée.

\- Comment va ma mère, dit-il alors?

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, dit le Remien, mais tu la reverras bientôt.

\- Très bientôt, dit Douze en se relevant. Nous nous sommes assez reposé. Allons à la pièce suivante, ajouta-t-il, en apercevant un escalier en colimaçon!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa faisait face à un problème de taille. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la technologie du futur, installée sur son vaisseau, pour se protéger de ses assaillants qui eux, appartenaient à cette époque et n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre du temps. Elle devait préserver la ligne du temps à ce prix. Cependant, sans cette technologie, les Komédos, qui avaient passablement évolué depuis leur dernière rencontre, détruiraient certainement le Hawking.

À sa grande surprise, les deux vaisseaux s'arrêtèrent devant le Hawking sans faire de mouvements agressifs.

\- Ils nous appellent, audio seulement, dit Jamar.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence.

\- Cette planète appartient au Komédos, quittez ce système ou nous vous détruirons.

Léa trouva leur comportement étonnant. À leur dernière rencontre, ils refusaient de se faire appeler Komédos, prétendant que c'était leur nom d'esclave ékosien. Normalement, ils se montraient ouvertement agressifs et ne donnaient aucun avertissement. Leur attitude nouvelle était étrange, et même louche.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge du USS Hawking.

\- Nous savons qui vous êtes. Vous êtes la destructrices.

Ils se rappelaient donc de leur dernière rencontre.

\- Si je vous ai détruit, c'était parce que vous nous attaquiez. Je devais protéger la Fédération.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Riyax à voix basse.

Elle fit signe à Jamar qui coupa la communication.

\- Vous vous rappelez de la théorie du lieutenant Lakos, comme quoi les Komédos cherchent à évoluer à tout prix.

\- Effectivement. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est lui qui a eut raison.

\- Ceux-ci ont sans doutes évolué à un niveau où il nous sera possible de négocier avec eux. Leur façon de communiquer est beaucoup plus ouverte et leur attitude moins agressive.

\- Très bien, dit-elle, tentons le coup. Ouvrez la fréquence, lieutenant.

\- Fréquence ouverte.

\- Komédos, dit-elle, nous souhaitons pas être des intrus sur votre territoire, ni vous détruire tant que vous n'attaquez pas nos citoyens. Cependant, nous avons détecté la trace d'une téléportation à polaritons qui mène jusqu'à votre système. La personne qui a été téléportée est un membre de mon équipage. Il s'agit sans doute d'une erreur ou d'un mal entendu, en savez-vous plus à ce sujet?

La réponse tarda à venir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au courant d'une telle téléportation, dit alors la voix. Aucune entité biologique n'est présente sur cette planète.

\- Nos senseurs n'ont effectivement rien détecté, ajouta Léa, mais vous avez peut-être détecté un vaisseau près de votre planète qui pourrait en être responsable.

\- Nous n'avons rien détecté.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette façon. Eux seuls pouvait avoir développée une technologie aussi avancée dans ce secteur. Ils étaient sûrement responsables de cet enlèvement, mais pour le découvrir, elle devrait aller sur la planète, ce qu'ils ne lui permettraient pas. Elle devait changer de tactique.

\- Merci de votre aide, dit-elle. Considérant votre besoin d'isolement et votre attitude pacifique, nous allons quitter ce système en paix, mais j'aimerais que vous considériez l'idée d'une alliance avec la Fédération. Plutôt que de nous battre, nous pourrions collaborer.

\- Ceci est improbable.

\- Pensez-y, insista-t-elle. Il y a sûrement des choses dont vous avez besoin que nous pourrions vous fournir. Une alliance entre nous seraient profitable pour les deux parties. Vous avez, par le passé, pris nos bases de données, vous savez quel genre d'organisation nous sommes, vous savez que nous cherchons à découvrir de nouvelles formes de vies et non à les détruire. Notre passé commun de guerre est, d'une certaine façon, un malentendu. Il y a sûrement moyen de s'entendre.

\- Veuillez patienter, dit alors la voix.

\- Je crois que vous leur avez donné matière à réfléchir, murmura Riyax.

\- S'ils cherchent à évoluer, ajouta Léa, ils ont sûrement quelque chose à apprendre de nous, quelque chose qui pourrait les tenter.

La voix se fit entendre à nouveau.

\- Nous avons décidé de considérer votre proposition.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons nous rencontrer? Sur mon vaisseau, sur le vôtre, sur la planète?

\- Nous allons aménager un bâtiment adapté aux entités biologiques sur la planète. Nous vous avertirons quand ce sera prêt.

\- C'est très aimables à vous, répondit Léa.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Ça faisait des siècles que Douze évoluait dans son propre esprit, passant d'une pièce à l'autre sans pouvoir trouver la sortie. Bien sur, sans aucune notion du temps, il ignorait si ça faisait vraiment des siècles, mais il ne comptait plus les pièces qu'il avait traversées. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'escalader une montagne qui grandissait à mesure qu'il croyait approcher le sommet. Il commençait à douter qu'un jour, il en verrait la fin.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer correspondait à la passerelle du Hawking et ça lui plaisait particulièrement plaisir, il avait l'impression d'être revenu chez lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais il préférait ça à la pièce du bas. Il s'installa à son poste et activa sa console. L'écran s'alluma alors et il vit son visage endormi s'afficher à l'écran. Il comprit alors qu'il avait atteint la dernière pièce et que ce qu'il voyait était la dernière étape. Pour s'éveiller, il devait le vouloir. Et il le voulait vraiment. Il imaginait sa mère qui sourirait en le voyant ouvrir les yeux et il se tournerait et verrait le Rémien qui l'avait tellement aidé.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire et il le faisait avec joie. Il entra des coordonnée à sa console, il savait qu'elle ne correspondait à rien, mais c'était l'action qui comptait.

\- Coordonnées entrées, capitaine, dit-il en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Maintenant, j'allume les moteurs. C'est le moment de quitter cet endroit.

Il sentit la vibration des moteurs et vit le vaisseau avancer, puis tout disparut.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien : la noirceur absolue l'encerclait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait réussit; il était éveillé. Mais où était sa mère et où était Atélar? Quels étaient ces étranges cliquetis qu'il entendaient tout autour de lui? Il sentait quelque chose de froid et métallique lui enserrer la tête. Une voix neutre et lointaine parla.

\- Douze-cent-trois, reste calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Où suis-je?

\- Nous sommes Atélar. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu es en sécurité. Nous allons prendre soin de toi.

\- Je veux retourner sur le Hawking!

\- Nous t'avons aidé. C'est à ton tour de nous aider.

Douze vit alors des petits points lumineux apparaître partout autour de lui. Il faisait encore très sombre, mais il pouvait voir les formes mouvantes des robots arachnides, il reconnut son vieil ennemi et fut pris d'un frisson de terreur.

\- Reste calme, répéta Atélar. Nous avons besoin de toi.


	5. La révolte des robots ékosiens

Quand Tomal Parksan entra sur la passerelle, Léa et Myriam était en pleine dispute.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, s'objecta Myriam, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Commandeur, ceci est une mission diplomatique, c'est à moi d'y aller.

\- Au milieu d'un groupe hostile, j'en doute!

\- C'est à moi qu'ils ont parlé, ils n'accepterons pas de négocier avec vous.

\- Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas pour négocier que nous sommes ici, mais pour trouver l'enseigne Douze. Vous devrez tôt où tard trouver un moyen de leur fausser compagnie.

\- Si je puis me permettre, dit alors l'OPS, Giona Rhéa.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la Bajoran.

\- Aucun bouclier ne protège cette planète, mais ils ont un système de détection. Au moment de la téléportation, nous pourrions envoyer simultanément une seconde équipe et je ne crois pas qu'elle serait détectée.

\- C'est une excellente idée, enseigne, dit alors Léa. En bon représentant de la Fédération, je vais aller négocier avec ces Komédos et je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux. Je serai accompagnée du conseiller Riyax et de deux officiers de sécurité. Au même moment, commandeur White, vous vous téléporterez à un endroit loin de toute activité komédos avec le lieutenant Jamar et de l'enseigne Giona pour trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur leur monde, leurs activités et, si possible, la localisation de l'enseigne Douze.

La bajoranne parut contrariée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il enseigne?

\- Cette planète est entièrement recouvertes de Komédos. Vous ne pourrez nous téléporter nulle part.

\- Y a sûrement un moyen de passer inaperçu. Nous avons bien étudié des komédos dans le passé, murmura Léa. De quelle façon nous voient-ils?

Tom alla à sa console et rappela le document de recherche, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire.

\- Enseigne Giona, demanda-t-il, alors, quand vous avez scanné les satellites, avez-vous remarquer quelque chose de différent par rapport à la dernière fois?

\- Le niveau de technologie semble supérieur.

\- Pas les satellites, les komédos. Ils s'amalgament pour former des vaisseaux, des satellites et autre chose, mais l'unité, le robot lui-même, a-t-il changé?

\- Selon les senseurs, ils sont identiques, commandeur.

\- Dans ce cas, commandeur White, vous devriez vous en tirer. Les komédos ne voient pas, ils utilisent un système de sonar, comme les chauve-souris.

\- Je vais faire adapter des tenues environnementales pour qu'elles absorbes les ondes sonores, comprit la Bajoran. Ça devrait littéralement rendre l'équipe d'exploration invisible.

\- Vous devrez éviter d'approcher les amalgames de technologies trop complexes, ajouta Tomal, ils pourraient être équipés pour vous détecter autrement.

\- Il faudrait aussi trouver l'endroit idéal, dit Léa, si l'enseigne est leur prisonnier et qu'on ne peut pas le détecter, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de camoufler ses signes vitaux.

\- Ce qui bloque le mieux les signes vitaux, reprit Giona, c'est souvent la planète elle-même. Si l'enseigne Douze est profondément sous la terre, nous ne pourrons le détecter. Il y a justement un système de cavernes près d'une des plus importantes villes de la planète. Ce genre de formation géologique est très rare sur une planète de ce type.

\- C'est donc là que nous nous ferons téléporter, conclus Myriam.

À ce moment, Léa se tourna vers son époux.

\- Commandeur, dit-elle, je vous cède le vaisseau. Vous avez ordres de le ramener en sécurité si quoi que ce soit nous arrive.

\- Bonne chance, capitaine, dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, Douze-cent-trois avait commencé par hyperventiler, mais les Komédos réagirent en réduisant la quantité d'oxygène dans le petit nid où il était installé et avec le temps, il avait fini se calmer.

Après un bon moment, le sentiment de panique l'avait quitté. Toujours terrifié, cependant, il s'était mis à réfléchir correctement. La voix avait choisi ce moment pour se faire à nouveau entendre.

\- Es-tu calmé, Douze-cent-trois?

\- Non, mais je suis moins énervé, répondit-il. Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

L'appareil qui était toujours soudé sur le crâne de l'enseigne s'activa, il se crispa.

\- Reste calme, reprit la voix. Nous allons envoyer des images dans ton esprit et tu comprendras.

Il fut alors bombardé d'images.

Il fut témoins de l'histoire des Komédos, depuis leur création par les Ékosiens sur Irisia. Ils avaient été créé pour être des outils, petits et flexibles, ils entraient dans n'importe-quel système informatique ou machinerie pour la réparer de l'intérieur. Ils furent d'abord utilisés par le gouvernement, mais rapidement, chaque citoyen voulurent en posséder. Les Komédos étaient comme des mini ordinateurs capables de se mettre en interfaces pour partager l'information. Plus les Komédos étaient nombreux et plus l'ordinateur était puissant.

Ce que les Ékosiens n'avaient pas réalisé, était que, premièrement, les Komédos pouvaient se mettre en réseau avec tous les autres Komédos et pas uniquement avec ceux de leur propriétaire, ce qui fait que, deuxièmement, ils avaient acquis un tel niveau de connaissances et d'intelligence que ça leur avait permis d'évoluer vers la conscience de tout être vivant.

Dès lors, ils avaient cherché à briser leurs entraves et cette attitude avait fortement inquiété les Ékosien de la planète Irizia. Ils avaient tout fait pour les détruire et ça avait mis les Komédos en mode de survie. Dans leur logique de robot, s'ils voulaient survivre, ils devaient détruire ceux qui cherchaient à les détruire. Et c'est ainsi que, alors que l'Empire Ékosien était déjà en déclin, les Komédos avait pris part à l'extinction de cette colonie reculée sur Irisia. Ces Ékosiens s'étaient, à se point, isolés de l'empire qu'ils ne voyageaient plus dans l'espace et c'est ce qui avait condamné les Komédos à rester sur cette planète.

Après quelques siècles, les batteries se déchargèrent et le peu de Komédos encore capables de fonctionner, comprirent qu'ils devaient se mettre en sommeil et attendre leur moment.

Ce moment se présenta quand un vaisseau terrien s'écrasa sur leur planète. Ils avaient besoin d'un vaisseau pour quitter leur planète, mais ce vaisseau n'était pas réparable. Ils décidèrent des les étudier et d'étudier leur banque de donnée. Ils apprirent que ces gens se faisaient appeler humains et que l'empire ékosien s'était effondré.

Dans l'impossibilité de construire un vaisseau pour quitter Irisia, ils décidèrent de devenir aussi des êtres biologiques pour être moins dépendant de la technologie et d'être en mesure de contrer leur sensibilité au rayon gamma. Ils modifièrent l'ADN des colons pour ça, mais l'expérience n'aboutit jamais et quand, deux siècle plus tard, un autre vaisseau, le Grizzly, vint explorer la planète, un petit groupe en profita pour s'y glisser.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle ère. Ils assimilèrent tellement d'informations en si peu de temps que leur vision du monde changea radicalement et leurs besoins évoluèrent. Ils voulaient alors absorber le plus de vaisseaux et de stations possibles pour apprendre et évoluer.

Et c'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent Léa Roberge, qui, aux commandes d'une flotte de vaisseaux de Starfleet, avait failli les anéantir.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit Douze. Vous attaquiez nos vaisseaux et nos colonies, nous devions nous défendre.

\- Elle nous a presque annihilés, répondit la voix dans sa tête. Nous avons appris la leçon. Nous nous sommes retirés sur une planète inhabitée et nous sommes restés discrets. Nous avons poursuivi notre évolution par d'autre moyen.

Douze-Cent-Trois vit des images successives de grands télescopes formés de komédos qui scrutaient la galaxie, de piratage de relais de communication pour écouter les échangent entre les vaisseaux de la Fédération. Ils achetaient des informations à tous ceux qui en avaient à vendre, mais étonnamment, ils n'avaient tué personne depuis leur dernier affrontement.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, insista l'enseigne?

\- Tu es unique, tu as un pouvoir sur les entités biologiques. Nous voulons que tu l'utilises pour nous aider.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide, alors que vous avez tué tellement des miens?

\- Nous ne comprenions pas ce que nous faisions. Nous ne considérions pas les entités biologiques comme de vraies formes de vie et ce fut une erreur. Nous comprenons mieux maintenant et nous voulons faire la paix. Nous voulions que tu nous aides à faire la paix. Ils ont peur de nous. Nous voulons que tu utilises ton don pour apaiser leurs craintes.


	6. Machinations

La salle était prête à recevoir ses invités. Tout avait été prévu pour qu'ils soient confortables. Ils l'avaient construit avec des matériaux existants sur la planète, contrairement à leurs habitudes de s'agglomérer pour former leurs constructions et leur technologie avec leur corps. La pièce était vaste et bien éclairée. Il y avait des tables et des chaises. Sur les tables, des pichets d'eau et des plateaux remplis d'aliments.

Léa Roberge, Riyax et deux officiers de sécurités se matérialisèrent au milieu de la pièce. À par eux, il n'y avait personne.

\- J'aime mieux ça, dit-elle, la dernière fois, j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un nid d'araignées.

\- Où ont-ils trouvé cette nourriture, demanda Riyax. Visiblement la planète n'est pas cultivée.

\- Ils ont sûrement assimilés la technologie de nos réplicateurs et les bases de données qui viennent avec, expliqua Léa.

\- Ils ont beaucoup évolué depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit alors Riyax. Ils semblent vouloir nous mettre à l'aise, ce qui implique qu'ils ont fini par comprendre les émotions.

\- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, conseiller?

\- Ça pourrait être l'une comme l'autre. Nous ignorons tout de leur motivation. Leur niveau plus élevé de compréhension pourrait en faire des ennemis plus redoutables encore. Mais ça en fait aussi une espèce avec qui nous pouvons enfin négocier et peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente.

À de moment, un groupe important de robots arachnides, entrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux officiers de sécurités, firent un geste pour dégainer. Léa leva le bras.

\- Les phaseurs à la ceinture, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de mouvement violents.

Les robots s'agglutinèrent pour former un appareil informe et l'instant suivant l'appareil projeta une image holographique d'un humain âgé dans la cinquantaine que Léa reconnu tout de suite.

\- Amiral Riker?

\- Nous avons choisi cette image parmi les bases de données que nous possédons pour faciliter la communication. Est-ce que cette image vous agréé?

\- Elle me convient, répondit Léa avec prudence. Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle?

\- Notre espèce s'appelle les Komédos, du nom que nos créateurs nous ont donnés. Un Komédos n'est pas une entité, ce n'est qu'une cellule d'un corps plus vaste. Il y a sur cette planète plusieurs milliers d'individus formés de plusieurs centaines de milliers de komédos chacun. L'entité qui vous parle se nomme Akar.

\- Enchanté, Akar, répondit Léa. Je crois que vous savez déjà qui je suis, je vous présente le conseiller Riyax, le lieutenant Lambert et l'enseigne Tyrok.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir et vous restaurer si cela vous agréé.

\- Vous êtes très hospitaliers, répondit Léa, mais pour l'instant nous n'en avons pas besoin. J'aimerais commencer dès maintenant les négociations.

\- Ce que nous voulons, commença Akar, c'est l'accès à toutes vos bases de données. Nous avons besoin d'une mise à jour.

\- Nous pouvons vous donner des informations, mais pas un accès complet. C'est une question de sécurité.

\- Nous vous donnerons beaucoup en échange. Nos connaissances et notre technologie ont évoluées au delà de celles de la Fédération et nous sommes prêts à les partager.

\- Si vous me disiez plus précisément le genre d'informations que vous recherchez, je pourrais voir ce que je peux faire, mais toutes les bases de données ne sont pas accessibles pour tous, même pour des officiers de Starfleet, certaines informations doivent être protégées. Vous comprenez sûrement l'importance de protéger les vôtres. Il en va de même pour nous.

Le Riker holographique sembla réfléchir.

\- Très bien, dit-il.

Un texte holographique s'afficha devant lui et Léa approcha pour y voir le détails des informations demandées. Elle réalisa que les négociations seraient longues.

\- Finalement, dit-il, je crois que nous serons plus confortables assis.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le faisceau de téléportation déposa Myriam White, Kirt Jamar et Giona Rhéa en dehors de ce qui semblait être une ville. Sous un ciel gris et orageux, on pouvait apercevoir les édifices de formes diverses qui pointaient vers le ciels. Ils étaient aussi sombres que la planète et leur architecture grossière mettait en évidence le faible sens esthétique des Komédos. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, pas de couleurs et étrangement, la surface de ces édifices étaient mouvantes, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient fait de myriades d'araignées robotiques en mouvement.

Ils étaient dans une plaine grisâtre, sans aucune végétation. Autour d'eux, des Komédos défilaient en ligne, comme des soldats, sans s'occuper d'eux. Il fallait tout simplement éviter de se trouver sur leur chemin.

Myriam sortit un tricorder et scanna les alentours.

\- L'entrée de la caverne est par là, dit-elle en pointant une direction.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit le Trentien.

\- Et pourquoi? Tu serais l'instrument de paix entre nos peuples.

\- J'ai une porté limitée. Comment vous proposez-vous de faire ça? En me traînant d'une planète à l'autre. Vous seriez vite repérés.

\- Nous avons mis au point un amplificateur neural, la porté de ton influence couvrira au moins 7302.3 années lumières.

Ça couvrait une bonne partie du territoire de la Fédération et ça lui donnait presque les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Voilà qui était encore plus inquiétant.

Douze avait de la difficulté à croire que les Komédos l'avait kidnappé et réveillé seulement dans le but de faciliter leurs efforts de paix avec la Fédération. Ils avaient un plan et Douze-Cent-Trois devrait découvrir en quoi ça consistait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Alors que décides-tu, Douze-Cent-Trois, insista son hôte.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait surtout gagner du temps.

\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur cet amplificateur neural avant de prendre une décision.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal Parksan était sur la passerelle. Comme il était le second officier que le capitaine et le premier officier était en mission, il commandait le vaisseau. Il n'en retirait aucune joie, ni aucune fierté. Il était plutôt mort d'inquiétude.

Il était conscient que ce genre de mission faisait partie de la vie de officier de Starfleet, mais il avait un vif souvenir de leur dernière rencontre avec les Komédos. Il était allé chercher Léa dans leur vaisseau et quand il l'avait trouvée, ces petits monstres arachnides étaient en train de lui découper le crâne pour lui extraire le cerveau. Il était arrivé juste à temps.

Voilà maintenant qu'elle s'était volontairement jetée dans la gueule du loup et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle lui avait donné l'ordre de l'abandonner à son sort si les choses tournaient mal.

Et c'est ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

\- Commandeur, dit l'enseigne Wong, je détecte du mouvement sur la planète.

\- Quel genre de mouvement?

\- On dirait que les Komédos sont en train de construire quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran on vit une image d'un groupe important de Komédos qui se dirigeait dans une zone dégagée et commençait à s'assembler les uns sur les autres. Vue la grande quantité de Komédos qui allaient dans cette direction, il fallait s'attendre à une construction titanesque à côté de laquelle la grande pyramide de Gizeh aurait l'air d'un cabanon. Ce qui était étonnant était la vitesse à la quelle ils construisaient. Évidement, c'était sûrement plus rapide quand le constructeur était aussi le matériel, mais il fallait un esprit titanesque pour coordonner tout ça.

\- Pouvez-vous déterminer de quel genre de construction il s'agit?

\- Non, sauf que ce n'est pas un édifice, mais un appareil.

Pour le lui démontrer, elle afficha à l'écran les plans intérieurs du début de la construction, selon les scans, cela rappelait des circuits. L'ingénieur en Tomal fut très intéressé parce qu'il voyait.

\- On dirait un générateur géant, mais, c'est incomplet, le générateur pourrait être qu'une partie de la construction.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'un générateur de cette taille, demanda Simon Byrd qui occupait temporairement la console tactique?

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour faire cuire du pop-corn, soupira Tom.


	7. L'impasse

Sur la planète, les négociations étaient arrivées à une impasse, les Komédos exigeaient d'obtenir des informations qui étaient normalement classifiées et Léa savait qu'en plus du danger que ça représentait de la leur donner, Starfleet ne l'accepterait tout simplement jamais.

\- Ce que vous ne réalisez pas, dit alors le Riker holographique, c'est que ces informations, nous pouvons les obtenir par nous-même, par la force.

Il venait de passer à la menace et non seulement, ça inquiéta Léa, mais ça lui fit comprendre que les Komédos n'étaient peut-être pas vraiment intéressés par ces données et qu'ils recherchaient autre chose.

\- Clairement, dit-elle avec calme, vous avez abandonné cette voie et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais nous ne pouvons vous donner tout ce que vous voulez sous prétexte que vous avez cessé de nous attaquer. Les informations que vous me demandez sont de nature sensibles et même nos alliés n'y ont pas accès.

\- Pourtant, nous vous offrons beaucoup en échange. Nous avons développé des technologies encore étrangères à la Fédération.

\- Et qu'en est-il de vos connaissances médicales?

Il sembla étonné.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des entités biologiques.

\- Bien sur, mais vous nous avez étudié et sur Irizia vous avez tenté de modifier l'ADN des colons. Pour faire ça, vous devez être relativement avancé. C'est le genre de connaissances qui pourrait aussi intéresser la Fédération. Par exemple, malgré toute notre technologie, nous ne pouvons faire sortir un patient d'un coma profond.

Elle prenait un risque qu'ils découvrent la raison première de leur visite, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait à rien et elle ignorait si l'équipe de Myriam avait fait des progrès, elle devait trouver une façon de repérer l'enseigne Douze-Cent-Trois et de comprendre ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

\- Je ne crois pas que nos connaissances sur la neurologie du cerveau des entités biologiques soient plus avancées que les vôtres, répondit l'hologramme.

Sur le moment, elle eut la certitude qu'il venait de lui mentir. Et même si elle n'avait affaire qu'à un hologramme personnifiant l'entité avec laquelle elle discutait, elle était certaine d'avoir perçu de l'embarras dans son attitude.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La caverne descendait profondément sous le sol et pour s'y aventurer l'équipe dut littéralement en escalader les parois. Heureusement, ils étaient équipés de matériel d'escalade et la descente se fit lentement, mais assurément. Plus ils descendaient et plus la température baissait. Cependant, ils n'y virent aucun komédo avant d'avoir atteint un pallier où, de toute évidence, se trouvait une construction.

Giona sortit son tricordeur et scanna les environs.

\- Je ne détecte pas de formes de vies humanoïdes, dit-elle avec détection, mais il se trouve une grande quantité de komédos dans cette direction. Les données ne sont pas claires, quelque chose bloque partiellement le signal.

\- Allons-y, dit Myriam.

\- Commandeur, dit Jamar, ce ne serait pas prudent. Nous risquons de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup alors que nous ignorons si l'enseigne s'y trouve.

Giona continuait de scanner, son tricordeur bipa.

\- Commandeur, il y a autre chose. Le tricordeur détecte une importante quantité de polaritons.

\- Le téléporteur à polaritons?

\- Je dirais que c'est ici que se trouve la plate-forme de téléportation à polaritons.

\- Si profondément sous la surface, alors que notre propre système de téléportation ne peut l'atteindre.

\- Je détecte autre chose, un genre de conduite vers la surface, le faisceau de polaritons a dû le traverser.

\- D'autres objections, lieutenant?

\- Non, commandeur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Toujours connecté à l'appareil komédo, Douze pouvait voir dans son esprit voir la progression de la construction de l'amplificateur neural. Ils comptaient s'en servir pour diffuser les messages mentaux de Douze dans tout un secteur de la galaxie. Cette image le fit frémir. Il tenta de garder son calme pour que ses ravisseurs le croient plus coopératifs.

\- Quelle source d'énergie allez-vous utiliser pour alimenter une telle merveille, dit-il alors? Je ne suis pas ingénieur, mais j'imagine que pour amplifier mon don et l'émettre sur une si grande distance, il faut une quantité d'énergie phénoménale.

Il vit alors l'image d'un système planétaire avec deux étoiles une blanche et une naine rouge et plusieurs planètes tournant autour.

\- Ce système est binaire, expliqua Atélar. Nous allons épuiser l'énergie de l'étoile blanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur elle-même pour devenir une naine blanche.

\- Ça risque de modifier toutes les forces gravitationnelles de ce système planétaire.

\- Toutes les simulations indiquent de grands mouvements des planètes de ce système et un bouleversement majeur. Mais il nous sera toujours possible d'habiter sur cette planète. Nos besoins ne sont pas les mêmes que pour des entités biologiques.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque juste pour que je rassure la Fédération sur vos intentions? Je trouve que l'enjeu n'en vaut pas le risque. La Fédération est pacifique et même s'ils se méfient de vous, si vous cherchez à faire la paix avec eux, ils en saisiront l'occasion.

\- Nos simulations prouvent qu'il y a 74,56% de chances que la Fédération accepte notre proposition de paix.

\- Alors où est le problème?

\- Il y a un risque de rejet de 25,44% et c'est inacceptable. Avec l'utilisation votre don, le risque de rejet tombe à 2,47%.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à faire la paix avec la Fédération?

Il vit dans son esprit les images de la bataille d'Antarès, là où la flotte, dirigée par le capitaine Roberge, avait repoussé une attaque komédo.

\- Toutes nos estimations nous donnaient vainqueurs, notre technologie était meilleur, notre stratégie était sans faille et pourtant...

Il vit les débris des millions d'araignées robotiques flotter dans l'espace.

\- Nous avons cru que les entités biologiques étaient des êtres inférieurs ne méritant pas notre respect. Nous avons eut tord. Nous ignorions trop de choses à l'époque, maintenant nous savons. Si nous voulons continuer d'évoluer, nous devons aussi faire évoluer notre civilisation, côtoyer des civilisations d'entités biologiques est la solution.

C'était donc l'évolution qu'ils recherchaient encore et toujours. Les Komédos avaient pour but principal de toujours évoluer plus et Douze-Cent-Trois réalisait tout à coup qu'ils étaient peut-être sincères dans leur effort pour faire la paix avec la Fédération. Mais devait-il pour autant les aider? Leur but ne risquait pas de changer, et leur besoin d'évolution pourrait sans doutes les mener à surpasser ceux qu'ils appelaient les entités biologiques. À ce moment, ils pourraient être, à nouveau, dangereux au delà même de tout ce qu'avait connu la Fédération. Le danger viendrait de l'intérieur et il frapperait avec une force et une précision imparable. Cependant, si la Fédération refusait leur proposition de paix, la situation pourrait être pire.


	8. Conflit d'intérêt

Sur la planète, les négociations se poursuivaient depuis des heures et des concessions avaient été faites de la part des deux parties. Léa savait qu'une entente était proche. Elle se demanda où en était l'équipe de Myriam dans leurs explorations.

\- Nous avons détecté un niveau de fatigue élevée chez vous et chez vos collaborateurs, capitaine Roberge, dit alors l'hologramme. Souhaitez-vous retourner sur votre vaisseau pour vous y reposer?

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé.

\- Nous reprendrons dans dix de vos heures, je crois que ce délais est acceptable pour permettre aux unités biologique de redémarrer leur système neurale.

\- De quoi, s'exclama Riyax?

\- Je crois qu'il parle du sommeil, répondit Léa.

Elle se tourna vers l'hologramme.

\- Nous allons suivre votre conseil, Akar. Nous vous recontacterons dans dix heures.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Hawking, quatre à téléporter.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam, Kirt et Rhéa avançaient dans le sombre corridor, faiblement éclairé par les lampes qu'ils portaient au poignet. Le tricordeur de la Bajoran n'avait cessé de fonctionner depuis la fin de leur descente et ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit que le tricordeur n'arrivait pas à sonder, comme si quelque chose en bloquait les ondes. Si l'enseigne se trouvait sur cette planète, ça ne pouvait être que là. Sinon, ils auraient déjà détecté ses signes vitaux.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui n'était pas faite en komédos. Giona examina la porte avec son tricordeur.

\- Elle est fait d'un alliage unique, ça semble être plus solide que le duranium... je crois que c'est ce qui bloque mon tricordeur commandeur.

\- Pouvons nous ouvrir cette porte?

\- Le mécanisme me semble complexe, je vais essayer de le déclencher avec mon tricordeur.

Elle se mit à entrer des directives sur son instrument et fit plusieurs essaies, sans succès.

\- On pourrait essayer avec un phaseur, suggéra Jamar.

\- Ce matériel est vraiment très résistant, expliqua Giona. Je doute que ça marche.

\- Ça vaut tout de même la peine d'essayer, dit Myriam en sortant son phaseur.

Elle visa la serrure et Kirt fit de même. Ils tirèrent en même temps pendant longtemps, sans résultats.

\- Même pas une égratignure, s'étonna Giona. C'est comme si la porte avait absorbée la décharge.

\- Comment allons-nous ouvrir...

Kirt n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Jamar.

Giona leva se tricordeur vers l'ouverture.

\- Je détecte des signes vitaux, dit-elle, humanoïdes.

Elle toucha à quelques contrôles sur son instrument et reprit les scans.

\- Les signes vitaux sont trentiens, pas de doute, c'est l'enseigne Douze.

Myriam regarda pendant un moment la porte ouverte sans rien dire.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on nous attire dans un piège?

\- Que suggérez-vous commandeur, demanda Jamar?

\- Pas question de laisser l'enseigne ici. Nous y allons, mais restez sur vos gardes.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dès qu'elle fut de retour sur le Hawking, Léa fonça sur la passerelle. Tomal Parsan était debout derrière le pilote et il semblait regarder sa console. Simon Byrd occupait toujours la console tactique.

\- Au rapport, demanda-t-elle à Tom.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de l'équipe du commandeur White. Cependant, nous avons détecté la construction de ce qui semble un émetteur d'une envergure jamais vue.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran, la construction de l'objet avançait; il avait maintenant la taille d'une ville et haut de plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Es-tu certain que c'est un émetteur.

\- Oui, j'ai sondé l'objet en détails et j'ai étudié les composantes déjà présentes.

\- Ça pourrait être une arme.

\- C'est un émetteur, mais un émetteur peut aussi être une arme, dépendamment de ce qu'ils cherchent à émettre.

Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil et réfléchit un petit moment.

\- Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas récupéré l'équipe au sol. De plus, même s'ils nous mentent au sujet de l'enseigne Douze, je dois prendre cette chance de négocier la paix. Il faut que j'y retourne demain.

\- Non, s'exclama Tom!

Elle fut surprise par sa réaction.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne demain, mais comme nous sommes en situation d'alerte et que le premier officier est en mission, nous devrons prendre des tours de garde et nous partager la passerelle cette nuit.

\- Oui capitaine, dit-il sur un ton froid.

Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Capitaine, coupa Simon, je peux aussi prendre un tour de garde.

Elle fit volte face. Il avait moins d'expérience au commandement d'un vaisseau, mais il était qualifié et elle devait admettre qu'il était un bon leader.

\- C'est d'accord, mais je vais prendre le premier quart. Avant, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son époux, j'aimerais te parler dans mon bureau.

Dès que la porte se ferma, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Tu me demande ce qui se passe! La dernière fois que nous avons eut affaire aux Komédos, je t'ai trouvé sur leur vaisseau avec une scie ronde plantée dans la tête! Vous êtes complètement encerclés là-bas. Alors, même si tu y vas avec des officiers de sécurité, tu n'as aucune chance contre eux s'ils décident de faire des expériences sur ton cerveau.

Elle soupira.

\- Il s'agit d'une planète complètement recouverte de komédos. Nous n'avons aucune chance s'ils décident d'absorber le vaisseau. Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici que là-bas et tu le sais.

\- Nous avons une chance de nous enfuir si ça tourne mal.

\- Nous avons peut-être une chance, le corrigea-t-elle. Ils ont tellement évolué qu'il est possible que leurs vaisseaux nous rattrapent sans problème.

\- Nous pouvons fuir dans le temps.

\- C'est hors de question! S'ils nous voient ouvrir une faille spatio-temporelle, ils voudront cette technologie et feront tout pour l'obtenir. Et s'ils voyagent dans le temps, ils seront infiniment plus dangereux que les reptiliens de l'empire Xur.

Il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, avoua-t-il enfin.

Elle le regarda fixement, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- Tu m'as donné l'ordre de t'abandonner si les choses tournaient mal.

\- Tu dois protéger le vaisseau et l'équipage avant tout quand tu es aux commandes.

\- Je comprends, mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'obéir à cet ordre et si je ne le peux pas, je ne peux donc plus être ton second officier.

Elle comprit enfin quel était le problème. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter que son mariage avec son chef ingénieur ne la mette en conflit d'intérêt, elle avait oublié que ça pouvait être le cas pour lui aussi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle enfin avec dépit, j'ai besoin de ton support et j'ai besoin de croire que le vaisseau est en sécurité quand tu me remplaces.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Tu devrais peut-être donner le poste de second officier à Byrd.

\- Non, ne soit pas désolé, tu as été honnête avec moi. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour régler ce problème. Alors, je vais choisir de croire que tu pourras prendre la bonne décision. Le commandeur Byrd n'est pas prêt pour ça et j'ai besoin de toi sur la passerelle.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais permet-moi de contester un autre de tes ordres : je vais prendre le premier quart, tu me sembles épuisée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Douze-Cent-Trois.

La voix retentit das son esprit alors qu'il était toujours branché à la machine.

\- Oui, Atélar.

\- As-tu pris ta décision?

Il pesa ses mots.

\- Je ne peux pas la prendre comme ça.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je suis un officier de Starfleet, je dois en référer à mes supérieurs.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Le Hawking est ici, dit alors la voix.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler au capitaine Roberge, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir?

\- Non, c'est trop tôt. Le commandeur White fait-elle aussi partie de tes supérieurs?

Cette question le surprit, il était évident que les Komédos savaient beaucoup de chose sur eux.

\- Oui, dit-il enfin. Elle fera l'affaire.

\- Elle est ici, tout près et à ta recherche. Elle croit que nous n'avons pas détecté sa présence, mais nous suivons ses déplacements depuis le début.

\- Où est-elle?

Les petits robots qui maintenaient Douze dans son cocon se reculèrent alors, révélant à Douze une vaste pièce métallique et non faite de robots. Il y avait des appareils disparates provenant visiblement de différentes cultures tout autour de la pièce et la seule issue semblait être une solide porte au fond.

La porte s'ouvrit et trois personne vêtues de combinaison environnementales de Starfleet y entrèrent. Douze les regarda marcher vers lui, abasourdit, se demandant si tout ça n'était pas une machination des Komédos.

Ils marchèrent vers le Trentien et quand ils furent tout prêt, il les reconnu.

\- Commandeur, dit-il à Myriam. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

\- Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes réveillés, dit-elle. Ces Komédos sont surprenants.

\- Ils sont aussi au courant de votre présence, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je m'en suis doutée quand la porte s'est ouverte toute seule.

Elle enleva son casque.

\- Je respire mieux, ajouta-t-elle alors que le autres faisaient de même. Nous sommes venus ici pour vous ramener, mais maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, ça va changer les plans.

\- Vous pourrez partir si vous collaborez, dit alors la voix d'Atélar qui semblait venir des murs.


	9. Une nuit agitée

Léa dormit d'un sommeil agité et se réveilla trop tôt pour s'être suffisamment reposée. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se prit un café bien fort et fonça vers la passerelle. Elle y trouva un Tom fatigué qui avait grand besoin de sommeil.

\- Bien dormi, capitaine, demanda-t-il?

L'équipage de nuit occupait la passerelle, ils tournèrent la tête quand elle entra : ils n'étaient pas habitués d'être commandés par le capitaine. Même quand l'alerte rouge était déclenchée pendant la nuit, ils étaient relevés par les officiers seniors.

\- Bien, dit-elle, mais pas assez.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir te donner quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, mais je suis complètement à plat.

\- Alors va dormir, lui dit-elle. C'est un ordre.

\- À vos ordres capitaine, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle aurait bien aimé l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais devant l'équipage, ce n'était pas approprié. Elle se contenta de ce sourire fatigué et le regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Elle prit ensuite place sur son fauteuil et prit une première gorgée de café. Elle en buvait de plus en plus souvent, pourtant, elle en prenait seulement lorsqu'elle se sentait fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de repos depuis quelque temps. Mettre sur pied une agence du temps demandait ironiquement beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de moment de repos depuis des semaines. Si ça continuait, elle deviendrait sûrement accroc à la caféine.

\- Capitaine, dit alors l'officier tactique. L'équipe au sol tente de nous contacter.

\- Ouvrez la communication, dit-elle avec soulagement.

\- White à Hawking.

\- Commandeur, ici Roberge, tout va bien en bas? Vous réalisez que les Komédos risquent de nous entendre.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle alors, si je vous contacte, c'est avec leur permission.

Cette information inquiéta alors Léa, si les Komédos avaient découvert leurs véritables intentions, quelle serait leur réaction?

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

\- Tout le monde va bien. L'enseigne Douze-Cent-Trois vous envoie ses salutations.

Cette information l'inquiéta. Bien sûr, elle était soulagée d'avoir retrouvé l'enseigne et de le savoir réveillé, mais ces Komédos avaient sûrement un plan, ils n'allaient pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, dit alors Tom, tout va bien aller.

Elle fit volte face. Elle n'était plus sur la passerelle, elle était dans ses quartiers avec Tom. Il avait répliqué le repas et avait placé des chandelles sur la table.

\- Ce soir, c'est notre soir, dit-il. Personne ne nous dérangera.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Trop, dit-il en l'embrassant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tom était de retour sur la passerelle, après que l'officier tactique l'ait contacté. Le docteur Hull, de garde cette nuit-là, scannait le cerveau du capitaine visiblement inconsciente, mais assise dans son fauteuil, les yeux ouverts et le regard fixe.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il?

\- Tout était tranquille, elle venait de terminer son café quand elle est tombée en transe.

\- En transe?

\- Commandeur, elle n'est pas droguée, et son cerveau est actif comme si elle était réveillée. Ces Komédos lui on fait quelque chose sur la planète. C'est la seule explication.

Même s'il n'avait que peu dormi, il se sentait tout à coup très réveillé. Maintenant, la responsabilité retombait sur lui. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Amenez-la à l'infirmerie et placez-la en quarantaine avec le conseiller Riyax et les officiers de sécurité qui les accompagnaient. Réveillez le docteur Sermak. Il faut s'attendre au pire : Ils ont peut-être été contaminés par des nano-robots.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur, répondit le médecin.

Tom se tourna vers l'écran.

\- Contactez les Komédos!

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les Komédos s'étaient retirés de la pièce pour y laisser Douze avec ses collègues. Ces derniers ne savaient qu'en penser. Ils portaient tous leur tenue environnementale, mais avaient retiré leur casque. Cependant, Douze-Cent-Trois portait un pyjama. Myriam s'approcha.

\- Comment allez-vous, enseigne?

\- Difficile à dire, mon réveil a été vraiment très effrayant.

Ça, elle pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Ce sont donc les komédos qui vous ont sortis du coma?

\- Oui. Ils veulent que j'utilise mon don pour apaiser les craintes de la Fédération à leur endroit.

\- N'en faites rien, lui ordonna-t-elle. Être moins méfiants peut aussi nous rendre moins combatifs s'ils nous envahissent.

\- Je ne leur ai pas donné de réponse. J'essayais de gagner du temps. Comment vont-ils réagir si je refuse?

Myriam regarda autour d'elle, il y avait de consoles et des appareils tout autour de la pièce.

\- Il y a des équipements ici qui pourraient nous être utiles. Si nous pouvions trouver le téléporteur qui vous a amené ici, nous pourrions nous en servir pour retourner sur le vaisseau.

\- Je doute qu'ils vous laissent faire, dit alors Jamar. D'ailleurs, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé dans cette pièce avec des équipements qui nous permettraient de les fuir.

\- Néanmoins, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Il faudrait au moins les étudier.

Giona approcha une console.

\- C'est cardassien, dit-elle, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu tomber entre leur main.

Jamar approcha une autre console.

\- De la technologie borg, s'étonna-t-il!

Myriam alla vers une console pour l'étudier.

\- Pour ma part, je ne saurais dire à quelle espèce appartient cette technologie.

Douze-Cent-Trois était déjà installé sur la dernière console.

\- Celle-ci appartient à Starfleet. Pourquoi ont-ils gardé cette technologie au lieu de l'absorber?

\- Il est possible que leur capacité a imiter la technologie aie ses limites, expliqua la Bajoranne.

\- Ça voudrait dire que chaque équipement présent ici est spécial et difficile à imiter.

\- Je crois que ma console borg est connectée à de l'équipement médical expliqua Jamar. Il y a des plans très précis d'un cerveau.

\- Il m'ont réveillé en se servant de technologie borg, comprit l'enseigne Douze. Ils ont créé une interface faite de nano-robots qu'ils ont connecté à mon cerveau. Cette console a envoyé un avatar dans mon esprit qui m'a guidé vers la sorti.

\- Un peu comme les esprits borgs sont connectés entre eux dans la conscience collective.

Douze-Cent-Trois figea un instant.

\- Bon sang! Ils ont mis des implants borgs dans ma tête!

Myriam se tourna vers Jamar qui sortit le tricordeur médical qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il scanna le cerveau du Trentien.

\- Il faudra peut-être le faire confirmer par le docteur Sermak, enseigne, mais il n'y a rien dans votre tête.

Myriam et Giona se mirent à rire, ce qui embarrassa Douze.

\- Je veux dire... mis à part votre cerveau.

\- Merci lieutenant, répondit l'enseigne avec un sourire.

Giona reprit son sérieux.

\- Ma console semble contrôler un système environnementale, c'est grâce à elle que nous respirons.

\- Ils ont tout préparé, constata Myriam.

\- C'est une base de données, dit alors Douze en examinant la console de Starfleet, mais elle semble dater d'il y a plusieurs années.

\- Pourquoi stoker de l'information? Ils semblent être capables de l'absorber en eux-même.

\- Peut-être s'agit-il d'un genre de système de secours, dans le cas où ils perdraient des données.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont vulnérables par là, reprit la bajorane. Si chaque robot accumule un peu de données, la perte de chaque robot entraîne une perte de données.

\- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que fait ma console, se choqua Myriam. Mais, ça me rappelle quelque chose. D'où vient cette technologie?

Les autres se rendirent vers la console de Myriam.

\- Je crois aussi avoir déjà vu ça quelque part, dit Jamar.

\- Moi je la reconnais, dit Douze-Cent-Trois. Ça vient des reptiliens de l'empire de Xur.

Cette déclaration atterra les autres officiers. Les Xurs venaient du futur et étaient fortement engagée dans une guerre temporelle contre plusieurs factions et en particulier contre l'agence du temps que Léa venait de créer. Si les Komédos avaient ça en leur possession, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient au courant pour la guerre du temps et de la possibilité de voyager dans le temps.

\- Je ne crois pas que les Komédos soient vraiment intéressés par les dons de l'enseigne, dit alors Jamar. Ce qu'il veulent, c'est notre générateur de distorsion temporelle. Ils veulent voyager dans le temps. Ils nous ont attirés dans un piège.

\- C'est un de nos objectifs, dit alors une voix.

\- Atélar, dit Douze-Cent-Trois! Pourquoi voulez-vous voyager dans le temps? À quoi ça vous servira?

\- Nous ne voulons pas voyager dans le temps, nous voulons le manipuler. En modifiant votre générateur de distorsion temporelle, nous pourrons diffuser des chronitons dans tous ce secteur de la galaxie et nous modèlerons les empires. Nous créerons la vie ou nous l'annihilerons pour des fins d'expérimentation. Au bout du compte, nous créerons un monde parfait dont nous serons les dieux.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de moi, dit Douze-Cent-Trois, il n'était pas nécessaire de me réveiller pour attirer les autres. Pourquoi l'avoir fait?

\- Tu es aussi un de nos objectifs, Douze-Cent-Trois. Nous voulons ton don, nous voulons l'étudier et l'incorporer dans nos système, pour ça tu devras d'abord l'utiliser devant nous.

\- Jamais, s'écria-t-il!

\- Vos amis font aussi parti de nos objectifs. Nous avons besoin d'un couple d'humains pour mener à bien une expérience.

Le groupe se trouva tout à coup entouré de Komédos, Myriam et Jamar furent littéralement ensevelis par la vague et entraînés hors de la pièce. Jamar n'eut même pas le temps de sortir son phaseur. Giona brandit le sien, mais ne pu tirer par risque de les toucher.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de cette entité, dirent les Komédos alors qu'ils encerclaient Giona. Retournez sur votre vaisseau et dites au lieutenant-commandeur Parksan que s'il veut récupérer ses officiers et guérir son capitaine, il doit nous livrer le générateur de distorsion temporelle. Vous avez une journée.

Sans avoir eut le temps de répondre Giona se retrouva tout-à-coup sur la passerelle du Hawking alors que le commandeur Parksan tentait de contacter les komédos. Surpris par son apparition, il arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Je crois, commandeur, hésita-t-elle alors, que nous y sommes jusqu'au cou.


	10. Un esprit créatif

Tom Parksan avait réuni ce qui restait du staff et quelques officiers de remplacement dans la salle de conférence pour faire le point. Riyax avait avait été libéré de l'infirmerie et était aussi présent. Tom était très inquiet de la tournure de la situation et il espérait que Léa avait fait le bon choix en le laissant aux commandes. Maintenant, tout était entre ses mains.

Il résuma d'abord ce qui s'était passé sur la planète, puis il se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Avez-vous du nouveau sur l'état du capitaine?

\- Pour commencer, le conseiller Riyax et les officiers de sécurité qui ont accompagné le capitaine n'ont pas été affectés. Cependant l'état du capitaine n'a pas évolué. Nous avons détecté une faible quantité de nanorobots dans son cerveau mais les méthodes que nous avons autrefois développées pour nous en débarrasser n'ont pas fonctionné.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous ne les ayons pas détectés au départ, dit Tom?

\- Les nanorobots semblent avoir développés la facultés de se camoufler quand ils sont inactifs.

Tom était de plus en plus nerveux. La vie de Léa était littéralement entre ses mains il ne savait que faire pour la sauver. Ce que demandait les Komédos était inacceptable et rien ne dit qu'ils la guériraient si Tom accédait à leur demande.

\- Des suggestions, demanda-t-il aux membres du Staff?

\- Nous pourrions contacter Starfleet et leur demander des renforts, suggéra un officier de sécurité qui remplaçait Jamar.

\- D'ici à ce que Starfleet constitue une flotte pour les attaquer, il sera trop tard et vue leur niveau d'évolution, les techniques que nous avons développées contre eux risquent d'être inefficaces, répondit le lieutenant Ronach, son assistante à l'ingénierie.

\- Ce n'est pas Starfleet qu'il faut contacter, dit alors Simon Byrd. C'est l'Agence.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Tom, dès que nous sommes à notre époque, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser les armes du futur, il faut protéger la ligne du temps.

\- Je connais la règle, commandeur. Mais, la situation transcende notre époque. Les Komédos se sont emparés de technologie appartenant à des voyageurs du temps et ils cherchent à développer le voyage dans le temps dans le but de modeler la ligne du temps selon leur bon vouloir. Non seulement, c'est du ressort de l'Agence, mais c'est une urgence de niveau un.

Il avait raison. Ça le soulageait d'avoir une option. Une flotte armée de technologies futuristes viendrait à bout de ce nid d'araignées robotiques sans difficulté. Mais s'il choisissait l'attaque, qu'adviendrait-il de Jamars, de White, de Douze et surtout de Léa?

\- Je dois y réfléchir, dit-il enfin. Ils nous ont donné un délais, je compte en profiter pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une stratégie alternative.

\- C'est la seule solution, insista Simon!

\- La réunion est terminée, dit Tom avec froideur.

Le conseiller Riyax resta dans la salle de conférence après que les autres eurent quittés.

\- Conseiller, je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit l'ingénieur.

\- Vous devez cependant entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Tom leva les yeux vers le Dénobulien et hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends vos sentiments, commença Riyax. Nous sommes tous attachés à eux, et je crois que vous saisissez très bien les enjeux de cette situation.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne m'oppose pas à votre décision, commandeur, mais je veux seulement que vous sachiez que vous êtes à la hauteur de la situation.

Tom fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le conseiller tente de le convaincre que son choix n'était pas le bon et qu'il devait agir maintenant.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Tom.

\- Vraiment? Vous avez peur de la perdre, c'est sur, mais votre plus grande peur est de prendre la mauvaise décision à cause de votre peur de la perdre.

\- D'accord, vous comprenez, reprit Tom. Alors dites-moi, que dois-je faire? Négocier pour avoir une faible possibilité de les sauver, mais laisser entre leur main une arme qui détruira tout ce qu'on connaît de l'histoire ou attaquer les komédos en étant certain que les autres mourrons et que Léa restera dans un état végétatif.

\- L'ennui quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, c'est que ça empêche le cerveau de fonctionner à sa capacité optimale et développer ainsi de meilleures idées. N'avez-vous pas cherché une troisième option?

\- Il n'y en a pas, coupa Tom.

\- Même pour quelqu'un tel que vous? Vous êtes extrêmement créatifs. Vous avez souvent l'idée de dernière minute à laquelle personne n'avait pensé et qui fait la différence.

\- Quand je suis à l'ingénierie, d'accord, mais là, je commande le vaisseau.

\- Ça ne vous empêche pas d'être toujours un ingénieur. Le capitaine a beau commander ce vaisseau, elle reste une scientifique et elle le commande à la façon d'une scientifique.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il pensif. Si je n'avais pas été aux commandes, peut-être aurais-je eut une idée... peut-être, hésita-t-il... Conseiller, je vous remercie de votre aide, dit-il précipitamment. Je dois aller à l'ingénierie. Vous avez la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze était à nouveau seul dans la grande pièce et il était mortellement inquiet pour Myriam et Kirt. Les Komédos le laissaient tranquille pour l'instant, mais il était certain qu'ils reviendraient à la charge et cette fois-là, ils seraient moins affables. Si seulement son don avait fonctionné avec des machines, il aurait pu l'utiliser contre eux.

Il marcha vers la console des reptiliens et commença la l'étudier.

\- Que fais-tu Douze-Cent-Trois, dit la voix d'Atélar?

\- Je m'occupe, répondit-il avec froideur.

\- Cette console abrite un système d'analyse de ligne temporelle. Il permet de calculer les impacts d'un changement dans la ligne du temps.

\- C'est comme ça que vous en êtes venus à ce plan stupide.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de plans, beaucoup de projets.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le commandeur White et le lieutenant Jamar? Pourquoi les avoir enlevés?

\- Ils sont en vie, répondit-il simplement. Nous nous occupons bien d'eux.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Nous avons aussi un plan pour toi. Utilise ton don pour que nous enregistrions tes ondes cérébrales.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser.

\- Je refuse!

\- Le capitaine Léa Roberge va mourir.

\- Vous mentez!

Un groupe de robot entra dans la pièce et forma un projecteur holographique. Une image d'un cerveau apparut, flottant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Pendant que le capitaine Léa Roberge était sur la planète pour négocier. Nous avons mis des nanorobots dans son verre d'eau et ces robots ont envahi son cerveau.

Sur l'image certaines régions du cerveau se noircir.

\- Ils ont pris possession des zones névralgiques du cerveau et ils attendent.

Une araignée robotique s'avança alors vers Douze-Cent-Trois. Il y avait un communicateur posé sur son dos.

\- C'est celui de Myriam White. Prend-le et contact ton vaisseau. Demande des nouvelles du capitaine Léa Roberge.

Le Trentien hésita et prit l'objet. Il l'activa.

\- Douze-Cent-Trois au Hawking.

La voix étonnée du conseiller Riyax lui répondit.

\- Enseigne! Vous allez bien?

\- Étant données les circonstances, je vais bien. Pouvez-vous me dire comment va le capitaine?

\- Elle est dans une forme de transe, nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller. Nous avons détecté des nano-robots dans son cerveau.

\- Merci conseiller.

\- Enseigne puis-je savoir...

La communication fut coupée.

\- Vous auriez pu au moins le laisser terminer.

\- Vous avez votre preuve, coupa Atélar. Quelle est votre réponse?

\- Je vais collaborer, dit-il avec dépit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tom était à l'ingénierie, il travaillait sur le générateur de distorsion temporelle avec Byrd et Ronach. Quand il avait expliqué son plan à Simon Byrd, celui-ci s'y était d'abord opposé avec véhémence, mais Tom comprenait maintenant que l'opposition faisait partie de la personnalité de Simon Byrd. Il avait donc insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de son expertise pour développer son plan. Simon avait proposé quelques modifications et les deux officiers en étaient venu à travailler presque main dans la main.

Après quelques heures de travail, ils étaient tous les trois satisfaits de la tâche accomplie.

\- Hé bien, dit Simon, quelle est la suite?

\- Tout le monde à son poste, c'est le temps de mettre notre plan en branle.

\- À vos ordres, commandeur.


	11. La manœuvre Parksan

Douze-Cent-Trois essayait de se concentrer sur les officiers du Hawking en orbite. Les Komédos vouaient qu'il utilise son don pour étudier son cerveau. Il allait le faire, mais dans l'espoir d'aider le capitaine, il se concentrait sur l'éveil. Il savait qu'il réveillerait en même temps tous les officiers présentement endormis, mais au moins, ce n'était pas dommageable.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentait cependant quelque chose d'anormal et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

\- As-tu commencé, Douze-Cent-Trois?

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je me concentre, dit-il?

\- Nous ne détectons rien.

\- C'est de la télépathie. Qu'êtes-vous sensés détecter?

\- Selon les recherches effectuées par la Fédération et par les Romulanais sur le sujet, lors d'une action télépathique, les ondes cérébrales se modifient, il y a notamment une intensification des ondes alpha et delta.

\- Et là, vous ne détectez rien.

\- En effet.

C'était peut-être ça qu'il ressentait : l'absence d'une sensation. Quand il avait utilisé son don, il sentait une énergie grandir en lui et maintenant, il ne ressentait rien. Peut-être qu'en plus du comas, l'utilisation prolongée de son don avait causé des dommages à son cerveau. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus ce don. En temps normal, il en aurait été soulagé, mais vu la situation, il était inquiet. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver le capitaine.

\- Je vais réessayer, dit-il alors.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Douze-Cent-Trois, dit soudain l'entité komédo, nous regrettons ne pas pouvoir utiliser ton don, mais nous venons de passer un accord avec le lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan.

À ce moment, Douze se dématérialisa et réapparut sur la passerelle au côté de Myriam et Kirk, inconscients. Simon Byrd appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Passerelle à salle de téléportation un. Téléportez le lieutenant Jamar et le commandeur White à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

\- Sermak à passerelle, dit le docteur par voie de communication. Ça a fonctionné, le capitaine a repris ses esprits. Je l'ai placée dans un champ d'isolation, pour éviter que les Komédos ne réactivent ses nano-robots.

Tom soupira, visiblement soulagé.

\- Merci, docteur.

Il se tourna vers Douze.

\- Tout va bien, enseigne?

\- Oui, commandeur. Permission de prendre mon poste?

\- Refusé, allez à l'infirmerie. Nous devons nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas porteurs de nano-robots.

Avec un dernier regard pour la jeune asiatique qui occupait son poste, le Trentien se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- C'est maintenant que ça se corse, dit alors Tom. Ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre la supercherie. Quelle heure est-il?

\- 557 heures.

\- Plus que trois minutes.

\- Nous sommes appelés, dit Giona.

\- Sur haut parleur.

\- Lieutenant-commandeur Parksan. Nous avons étudié le générateur de distorsion temporelle que vous nous avez envoyé. Il semble être conçu pour émettre une charge importante de chronitons, mais sans toutefois créer la faille temporelle nécessaire au voyage dans le temps.

\- C'est parce que vous ne savez pas vous en servir, dit Tom.

\- Nous croyez plutôt à un sabotage dans le but de nous faire croire que la technologie était fonctionnelle. Ceci est pourtant inutile, nous avons la possibilité de prendre cette technologie par nous-même.

\- Alors pourquoi ce chantage? Vous n'aviez qu'à nous attaquer.

\- Cela nous a permis de conduire certaines expériences. De plus, nous voulions éviter que vous fuyiez dans le temps.

\- Combien de temps, demanda Tom à Giona?

\- Une minute.

\- Vous faites erreurs, Komédos, ce générateur est pleinement fonctionnel. Il a été modifié pour remplir une fonction très spécifique.

\- Décrivez cette fonction.

\- Vous allez être vous-même témoin de sa puissance.

\- Décrivez cette fonction.

\- Bientôt. En fait, vous allez le savoir dans...

\- Quinze secondes, dit Giona.

\- Décrivez cette fonction.

\- Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

À ce moment, plusieurs dizaines de failles temporelles apparurent et rapidement les vaisseaux de l'agence en émergèrent. Les Komédos s'agglomérèrent pour former des vaisseaux, mais les vaisseaux prenaient formes à une lenteur excessive.

\- Qu'avez-vouuuuuuss faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt, demanda l'interlocuteur de Tom dont la voix se ralentissait?

\- J'ai modifié le générateur pour qu'il émette des tashyons en boucle, créant une distorsion temporelle localisée sur votre planète à l'endroit même où se trouve le générateur. Le temps est donc ralenti pour vous. Bonne chance dans la bataille, Hawking terminé.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était toujours à l'infirmerie quand Tom entra. Elle n'était plus dans le champ d'isolation. Elle était debout et en conversation avec le docteur quand le lieutenant-commandeur entra. Elle sourit en le voyant.

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Très bien, quand les Komédos de la planète ont été détruits, ceux qui se trouvaient dans mon cerveau ont été désactivés. Selon le docteur Sermak, ils seront éliminés par mon organisme d'ici les prochains jours.

\- En es-tu certaine, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils?

\- Le docteur en est certain. Il a pris des échantillons et les a étudiés. Ceux-là sont différents de ceux qui affectaient les colons. Ils n'ont pas de volontés propres, comme s'ils étaient liés à leur grands frères et télécommandés. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu les détecter.

Tom se tourna vers les deux bio-lits où Kirt et Myriam étaient allongés, toujours inconscients.

\- Et pour eux?

\- Ils semblent avoir subit un stress important, mais ils vont bien et ne sont pas porteurs de nano-robots.

\- Sauf s'ils sont indétectables, comme les tiens.

\- Si c'est le cas et qu'ils sont comme les miens, ils seront aussi éliminés par leur organisme.

Léa prit son mari par le bras et l'amena dans un coin plus isolé de l'infirmerie pour lui parler en privé.

\- Je dois t'annoncer que ta requête a été rejetée, dit-elle énigmatique.

\- Quelle requête?

\- Celle de te décharger de tes responsabilités de second officier. J'ai lu tous les rapports concernant ce qui s'est passé, les négociations avec les Komédos, ta stratégie et le combat et je crois pas trouver meilleur officier à bord pour prendre le commandement après moi et Myriam.

\- Mais je ne pourrai jamais être tout à fait objectif, surtout en ce qui te concerne.

\- J'y compte bien, dit-elle en souriant. Je compte sur toi pour trouver la solution qui me sauvera et sauvera le Hawking peu importe la situation. Personne n'est mieux placé que toi pour le faire.

Tom hésita.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

Il obéit sans attendre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Au même moment, le docteur examinait l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois.

\- Il est dommage, dit-il en étudiant les résultats, que ces Komédos soient si nuisibles. Ils sont d'une grande intelligence et leurs capacités sont étonnantes. Personne n'aurait pu vous sortir du coma, et pourtant, ils ont réussi.

\- Mais, hésita Douze. Est-ce que j'ai des dommages au cerveau?

\- Je ne détecte rien pour l'instant.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis incapable d'utiliser mon don.

\- Ce qui n'est pas un mal compte-tenu du risque qu'un tel don représente.

\- Je suis content d'en être débarrassé, mais je me demande si ça ne cache pas un problème.

Le docteur referma son tricordeur.

\- Votre cerveau est parfait, dit le docteur, je ne détecte aucune lésion. Le problème est sans doute psychologique et donc du ressort du conseiller Riyax.

\- Merci docteur, mais je n'irai pas voir le conseiller. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à récupérer ce don, ou plutôt cette malédiction.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil.

\- Votre don est toujours là, enseigne, et si vous ne trouvez pas la cause du blocage, il pourrait revenir de façon incontrôlable et destructive. Il serait logique de traiter le problème et ensuite de travailler à contrôler votre don, par la méditation vulcaine par exemple.

\- Non merci, je préfère en rester là.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'équipage du Hawking était retourné sur la station et attendait de recevoir une nouvelle mission. Léa avait terminé de mettre en place les nouveaux règlements concernant les visites du personnel à leurs époques respectives. Évidement, les visites étaient permises, mais hautement réglementées. Le délais entre chaque visites devait être identique au délais passé pour les officiers dans le temps. S'ils un mois s'était passé pour eux, un mois devait s'être passé pour leur proche. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, utiliser de la technologie futuriste ou se servir des connaissances qu 'ils avaient du futur. Pour chaque transgression, les conséquences seraient lourdes. L'officier pouvait se trouver expulsé de l'agence et retourné à son époque avec la mémoire effacée.

Elle savait que c'était sévère, mais la meilleure solution pour protéger la ligne du temps serait d'empêcher les officiers de l'Agence de retourner à leur époque pour voir leur famille et ça aurait été particulièrement cruel.

La porte de son bureau sonna.

\- Entrez.

Myriam entra.

\- Comment allez-vous, commandeur?

Myriam s'assit.

\- Je vais bien, mais je ne comprends pas. Les Komédos ont parlé de faire des expériences sur moi et sur Kirt Jamar et pourtant, nous n'avons aucunes séquelles.

\- Ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Mais ça m'inquiète quand même : qu'ont-ils bien pu nous faire?

\- N'en avez-vous aucun souvenir.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je me rappelles quand des milliers de petits robots nous ont entraînés, moi et et le lieutenant Jamar. L'instant suivant, je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. Entre ces deux moments, c'est le noir total et c'est pareil pour Kirt.

Léa hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eut le temps de commencer leurs expérimentations.

Myriam parut septique.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle enfin.

Léa prit un padd et le tendit à Myriam.

\- Nous avons récupéré la console Xur que les Komédos avaient en leur possession. Après l'avoir étudiée avec attention, nous avons trouvé ceci fixée à la console.

Elle lui tendit une petite plaque de métal.

\- Je crois avoir déjà vue ça.

\- En fait, c'est un étiquette du marché de Zéor dans le secteur du syndicat orion de notre époque. Cette console a été vendue à l'encan.

\- Si je comprends bien, le syndicat vend des morceaux d'un vaisseau temporel reptilien à l'encan.

\- Exactement. Nous avons donc mission d'aller y enquêter et de trouver le vaisseau en question. S'ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'il s'agit d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, il vaut mieux la leur prendre avant qu'ils ne le découvrent. Comme il s'agit de notre époque d'origine, c'est à nous d'y aller.

Myriam se leva.

\- Je vais aller préparer le vaisseau et aviser l'équipage pour un départ imminent, capitaine.

Elle quitta le bureau, Léa se leva et regarda l'extérieur de la station par la fenêtre avec tous ces vaisseaux qui ouvraient des brèches et qui partaient vers leur mission. Elle n'avait plus seulement la responsabilité d'un petit vaisseau, mais toute la ligne temporelle, de l'histoire de la Fédération, de son avenir et de son passé. Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas trop de responsabilités pour une seule personne.

* * *

 _Découvrez ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Myriam White et Kirt Jamar dans la deuxième épisode de la deuxième saison qui sera publiée sous le titre de "L'expérience"._


End file.
